


Exchange

by cahayamonokrom



Series: Renik [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Tentang trofi yang tertukar pada malam ajang penghargaan, serta satu lain hal.(bagian dari seri: Renik, yang berisi kumpulan fiksi mini di bawah 100 kata)
Relationships: Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Renik [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Kris Wu dan Lu Han milik manajemen mandiri masing-masing. Nama dipinjam hanya untuk keperluan hiburan. Apa yang tertulis, terpisah dari segala yang terjadi di realitas. Tidak ada keuntungan materiel yang didapat dari fiksi penggemar ini.
> 
> Ditulis berdasarkan [postingan ini](https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4610336139510050) (tentang trofi yang diterima Kris Wu pada ajang 2020 微博之夜—Weibo Night seharusnya adalah milik Lu Han).

* * *

Selepas malam penghargaan. Satu hotel yang sama. Adalah Lu Han, berdiri sambil memegang trofi ketika Wu Yifan membuka pinta kamarnya.

“Trofi penghargaan kita tertukar,” kata si rambut jingga. 

Wu Yifan tersenyum. “Ya. Aku tahu.”

“Kamu tahu? Kenapa diam saja?”  
  


“Sengaja, supaya kamu langsung antar sendiri trofi itu ke kamarku.”

Lu Han mengangkat sudut bibir, memasung tawa yang tak seharusnya lepas di koridor. Wu Yifan meraih lengannya. Buru-buru ia menutup pintu. 

Saat jarak antara tubuh tiada, mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa bukan hanya sekadar trofi yang akan ditukar setelah ini.


End file.
